


Study Buddy

by blametheone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, I'm headcanoning my own smut, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Study kink, Studying, Undecided Relationship(s), ZAYN JUST HELPS LOUIS STUDY OKAY, Zayn is also a nerd but shh, i've made one, is there such thing as a study kink?, just read it, louis is a nerd, other than Louis has an exam, unestablished relationship, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blametheone/pseuds/blametheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah?” Zayn grabbed a fistful of Louis’ hair, tugging lightly. “You think you know your shit? Think you can remember it all under test conditions?”</p><p>“Of fucking course I can,” Louis had snapped back defiantly.</p><p>OR, the one where Zayn helps Louis study for his exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> i literally am getting ready to run off to school.

It wasn’t meant to be like this. Louis had an exam the next morning, and had called his best friend over to help him study because all of the words were swimming together and all of his definitions seemed hazy. Zayn had joked, questioned Louis’ knowledge because when Louis was challenged he rose up. It wasn’t meant to escalate so far that Zayn had his fingers dancing up Louis’ back and another cupping the back of his neck, crotches grinding.

“Yeah?” Zayn grabbed a fistful of Louis’ hair, tugging lightly. “You think you know your shit? Think you can remember it all under test conditions?”

“Of fucking course I can,” Louis had snapped back defiantly.

And now they were here, Louis naked and arse up on the bed and Zayn kneeling behind him with a textbook by his knee and still fully clothed minus his shoes and socks.

“Go on, baby, tell me the difference between efferent and afferent neurons,” Zayn practically spat, thumbs spreading Louis’ cheeks apart. Louis gulped.

“A-afferent is sensory, they’re nerve cells that receive and carry messages about what your senses are exposed to- SHIT, FUCK, _ZAYN!”_ he screamed as his explanation was deemed adequate, cut off by the sudden tongue pushing into him, giving no time for teasing as it began fucking in and out of him instantly. Zayn checked the book quickly, tongue pulling out eliciting a low, soft whine from Louis at the loss. He pinched the flesh of his right arse cheek.

“Keep going, what’s efferent, then?”

His tongue was right back on Louis’ hole, licking around his rim, and the older boy squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his fists and tried to focus.

“Effer- _FUCK_ -efferent,” he swallowed back a moan as Zayn’s tongue pushed in again. “Efferent is motor, so they carry messages from the central nervous system to the muscles.”

“Then what’s the third one on your wall?” Zayn asked quickly, pulling back only to form his sentence before pushing his face back in. Louis cried out a high moan.

“Int-interneurons!” he squeaked. “They connect a-afferent an-d efferent, FUCK!”

Zayn smiled, pulling back and sucking on his right fingers while his left hand kneaded the flesh of Louis’ rump.

“Good boy,” he mumbled around his fingers, pulling them out and holding them over the winking hole, strings of saliva dribbling down his digits and threatening to drip onto Louis. “What’s the difference between central and peripheral nervous system?” Zayn smirked, punctuating his question by slipping his middle finger straight in to the knuckle, causing to Louis to scream.

“Central is brain and spinal cord!” he choked, his breathing heavy and rapid as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. “A-and peripheral is nerves and stuff...”

“And stuff?” Zayn twisted his finger, curling it and thrusting it out and back in once.

“IT RECEIVES AND SENDS!” Louis yelped. “It receives information and sends it to cent-RAL!”

Zayn had begun pushing the finger in and out now, slowly but enough to make Louis clench tight around him as he adjusted. He checked the book and smiled as he read the answer.

“Good,” the younger whispered, kissing the bottom of Louis’ spine. “You’re doing really good, baby.”

Louis just whimpered, pushing his arse back.

“So,” Zayn’s finger stopped, other hand silently searching around for the lube as Louis mewled. His eyes passed over the textbook and he sighed, flipping the page with one finger as he brought the lube over.

“What’s the difference between autonomic and somatic?”

Louis was panting, breaths shaky.

“Autonomic is automatic, it’s like all your reflexes, digestion, heart beat, all that. Somatic is voluntary- FUCK, ZAYN, WARNING!” he screamed the end as Zayn shoved two lubed fingers straight it. Louis whined, close to sobbing, but he knew better than to not say anything by this point.

“Somatic is voluntary, like taking a step forward,” Louis huffed, tone going snarky yet desirous as Zayn spread his fingers. “Or shoving your finger up someone.”

Zayn grinned and twisted his fingers around, digging in and searching for that spot. Louis let out a helpless moan as his fingertips pushed around inside, knowing exactly what Zayn was looking for and conflicted between needing the pleasure of his fingers hitting that spot, or dreading the furthering of Zayn’s upper hand.

He didn’t get much time to decide.

“FUCK!” Louis screamed, back arching up and head throwing back as the fingers jabbed into his prostate. “Fuck, Zayn, _there_ , PLEASE!!”

Zayn just smiled, danced his fingers away from the spot and almost fully out of Louis’ arse until they were only in up to just past the first set of knuckles. Louis groaned out a desperate sound that resonated like a sob as Zayn teasingly pressed his fingers in minutely, then pulling back so he never went much deeper than the rim.

“I hope you don’t use that kind of language in your exam,” Zayn teased, free hand trailing up and down Louis’ side before bring it back down to the textbook. Louis just shook his head and gasped out a little ‘please’.

“Okay,” Zayn grinned, flipping back about ten pages. “Name all four lobes of the brain and what they do.”

Louis let out a cry, lungs heaving as he buried his face into the pillows.

“Fro-fuck,” he breathed, Zayn’s fingers teasing his rim. “Frontal lobe, which is all the thinking and emotions and personality. Um... Temporary-”

“Temporal,” Zayn corrected, spreading his fingers to stretch Louis’ insanely wide for just a moment, to which the boy let a scream rip through his throat.

“T-temporal lobe,” he sobbed out, voice sounding wet suddenly and Zayn suspected he was actually crying. “Temporal is hearing and verbal processing, right?”

Zayn leant over to kiss Louis’ back.

“Yes,” he said softly. “Louis, are you crying? We can sto-”

“No!” Louis shouted before his brain could process how desperate he sounded. “No, no, I’m okay, fuck, keep going, I can do this...”

Zayn was taken back a bit, smirking at how badly Louis needed his fingers. His fingers, which, were beginning to cramp and telling him to get a fucking move on and let Louis come so that he could whip one out as well.

“Well,” Zayn pushed his fingers a little deeper and twisted them, checking the book quickly. “What are the other two?”

“Um...” Louis stuttered, mind blank. “Occip-shit-occipital lobe is in charge of vision, at the back of the head...”

“And?”

Louis was blanking, he could barely even remember his own name let alone the fourth lobe. Who the fuck cared about this class anyway, he certainly didn’t at this point. Right now all he cared about was Zayn pushing in deeper and hit that spot, maybe shucking his jeans and splitting Louis open with his cock, maybe jerking Louis off right here and _fuck_ Louis could come just from thinking about this. God, his dick was going limp again from lack of attention but he felt like he could tip over the edge at any moment.

“Louis,” Zayn brought his thoughts back. “Louis, come on, what’s the last one? I know you know this.”

“P-parietal?”

“Mm?” Zayn prompted, pushing his fingers in a little further.

“It’s movement or something...?”

Zayn sighed, pulling his fingers out and Louis cried out, turning onto his back to beg for his fingers back only to find Zayn pushing his trousers and pants down to his knees, one hand fisting his cock. Louis’ mouth was practically watering because that meant-

“Ah,” Zayn tsked, “Hands and knees, Lou.”

Louis hesitated, and Zayn took a moment to drink in his features. He looked wrecked, eyes rimmed red, face dripping wet from tears, skin glistening with sweat, cheeks splotchy pink. His hair was sticking up in all kinds of ways, lips dark and parted and his eyes, shining like he was high, were so wide.

Louis fought back from rolling his eyes when Zayn picked up the lube and held it gently in his own lap, patiently waiting. He was being _Zayn_ and bloody saying things without saying them, _again_ , and it pissed Louis off to no end that he knew how to translate what Zayn was doing to _‘I will wait here and neither of us can touch you unless you turn over’_. Louis obediently rolled over onto his stomach and hauled himself up onto his knees and elbows, arse back up in the air.

Something cold, solid and heavy was gently placed down on his back, it’s corners digging into the middle and bottom of his spine, and on both of his sides it wrapped, cool enough to make his searing hot skin flinch.

“Did you just put the textbook on my back?”

“You have to keep it still so I can read the answers,” was his only reply. Louis let out a long shaky breath, tear marks on his cheeks cooling his skin as air hit them, skin humming with anticipation like an electric buzz running through his nerves.

Zayn’s hands were massaging fistfuls of his arse, spreading the cheeks apart and around in circular motions to tease Louis a little more.

“Okay,” he finally spoke, “Let’s try again. Louis, what does the parietal lobe do?”

“It, um... Oh!” a spark, a cue, he remembered, “That’s where, um, fuck, that’s where taste and touch are, oh, are pro-cessed.”

Louis gasped the last few words out, feeling the head of Zayn’s cock, lubed up and throbbing, press against his hole. There was a hum of approval from Zayn, and Louis’ body shook with relief.

“Very good,” Zayn praised, suddenly pushing in all the way with no warning or time to adjust.

Louis screamed, textbook falling as he jolted forward and clamped his hands around the headboard, chin ducking into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped out, barely finding room to breathe because it felt like Zayn was breaking him open. “The book, I’m sorry, fuck, _Zayn_...”

There was shuffling, the bond between them shifting a little with the movement as the younger boy leant down to grab the textbook and place it back atop of Louis’ spine.

“Are you okay, babe?” Zayn asked softly, and Louis nodded.

“Y-you’re...” he swallowed thickly. “You’re big.”

“Mm,” Zayn hummed, pulling his hips back ever so slightly and pushing back in to hear Louis’ whimper. “I love the ego boost, Lou, but you mustn’t have had many cocks up your arse, then.”

Louis just sobbed with a short shake of his head. Zayn didn’t press further, rather flipped over a few pages and continued grilling Louis, thrusting in slowly to get him adjusted and speeding up with every correct answer. Louis was doing well, so well, and Zayn was kind of impressed when he only got three questions wrong, though each of them meant Zayn had to slow down as punishment of sorts. Judging by the cries let out when he did so, that might have been why Louis was so determined to get them right afterwards.

He was barely able to speak at this point, hips rocking back ever so slightly, only staying relatively still to keep the textbook balanced while Zayn thrust hard and fast into him, angling to hit that spot with every correct answer. He had begun repeating questions, a mix of random ones and ones Louis had gotten wrong, going over the chapters he had to study in full detail.

“So good,” Zayn continued praising Louis, “You’re doing so, so good.”

Louis was sobbing into the pillow when Zayn reached underneath him and wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. He left out a strangled cry at the touch, thrusting his hips back and forth between Zayn’s cock and Zayn’s fist and, _fuck_ , he felt so surrounded, all he knew was _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn_.

“Okay, babe, you can come if you answer one more,” the boy above him bargained, and Louis felt weak and delirious. “Two things only the left brain does, and two only the right does.”

“Fuck,” Louis hissed, wanting more than anything for Zayn’s hand to just _move_ , “Um... fuck. L-left controls the right of the body, and the logical reasoning.”

Zayn stroked him once as an affirmative, hand coming to rest back at the base of Louis’ cock as he continued to thrust in deep.

“FUCK, oh my god, Zayn, please,” Louis begged. Zayn shook his head, barely able to keep his vision straight.

“Come on, Louis, r-right side of the brain.”

“U-uh,” he stuttered out a moan. “Fuck, Z, fuck... It... Appreciation of art, a-and... shit...”

Zayn pushed in particularly deep, angling to hit Louis’ prostate and stay on it, Louis’ panting turning into a long, high, whine.

“Fuck!” he squeaked. “And, and, _fuck_ , and understanding holistic con _CEPTS!!_ ZAYN, SHI-IT!”

Zayn was drilling into him now, book slipping off, grunting out “yes”s as his hand flew up and down Louis’ cock and hips bucking to chase his own orgasm. Louis screamed suddenly, a sound that Zayn felt violently shred the air and rip down his bones as the boy’s hips jerked in a frantic rhythm, hot come spurting out onto his tummy and Zayn’s hand.

The younger fucked him through it, revelling in the feeling of Louis clenching _so tight_ around his cock. Zayn pulled out, hand jerking over himself and aiming at the skin of Louis’ right arse cheek and shooting white strings onto it with a series of stuttered, high shouts, ending on a choked, “fuck, Louis!” as he finished, chest heaving.

Louis’ arms gave out then, falling from the headboard to the pillows and the rest of his body toppling onto his left side, Zayn’s come dripping down his arse.

“W-wait here,” the younger boy breathed, stepping off the bed and out of his jeans with shaky knees. “I’ll, um, I’ll go get a thing.”

“Mmkay,” Louis mumbled, lips pushing up into a smile at Zayn’s lack of eloquence. ‘Thing’.

Zayn returned from the bathroom shortly with a damp hand towel, wiping off his own softening dick and Louis’ arse before turning his best friend over to clean up his chest. He threw the towel aside, laying down next to Louis and pulling the blanket up to their hips, faces pressing close.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly for the trillionth time, their noses brushing and Louis’ breath panting out against his throat.

“Mm,” Louis giggled out a soft hum, arms coming up around Zayn’s neck. “You know, you shouldn’t say ‘only’ a certain hemisphere does something, they share most of those... one of them is just dominant over certain controls.

“Alright, nerd,” Zayn rolled his eyes, pushing a piece of Louis’ damp fringe away.

“Never thought studying could be so sexy.”

Zayn just scoffed, giggling along against Louis’ cheek as the older continued.

“I mean, I don’t think I’ll forget any of this _now_ ,” he joked, yawning. “And I’ll definitely remember better if we go to sleep now.”

“Oh, really?” Zayn raised an eyebrow, smirking as he fought back his own yawn.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, eyes shutting. “It’s a thing, there are studies, you remember things better if you go to sleep right after.”

“Well,” Zayn kissed his nose. “Go to sleep, Louis. Good luck for tomorrow.”

“Mm.”

 

Louis might’ve gotten really hard in the exam, thanking the stars that the questions about the brain were at the end.

But, he also came home a week later with the result and it might’ve been an A+.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write zouis. or smut without angst. but um... yeah.


End file.
